Time to Reveal
by Kaitylyna
Summary: Anna is safe for now but when the time comes can Ethan save her again from the dangers of her life and now from his? Sequel to Secrets.


After I was given the ok to leave the hospital Ethan and I went to go get breakfast since it was now 8:00 in the morning. The waitress showed us to our table and took our order even though I really

wasn't hungry after last night. "I know you're pretty confused right now about what happened do you want to talk about it?" I thought about it for a minute not quite sure if I was ready to relive it.

"Yes, I think so." "Well let's start off where your memory fades. What do you remember?" "I remember getting out of bed and when I tried to open the door someone slammed it shut again. Then, you

came in and my memory goes blank." "I heard you scream so I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to find you. My dad was already there but the door was locked so I kicked it in. Derek had your

arms pinned and you were crying and screaming out in pain. When Derek knew he was not escaping he threw you out the window where you landed in the pool. The force of the impact knocked you

out but you had already sucked up a lot of water and were no longer breathing. I dove in and pulled you out but I was so scared because you just lied there so still and lifeless in my arms. I thought

you were dead until I started pumping your chest and you spit out the water. Your parents were there just as I carried you to a car you father had sent to take you to the hospital." "What happened

to him?" "He tried to escaped but my dad stopped him when your father got there he had a few choice words for Derek and if I had been there I would have done much worse. As of a few minutes ago

he is being transported to a maximum security prison across the country courtesy of your father." "That's not good enough. He will find a way out sooner or later you don't understand he won't stop

until he has killed me." "Anna, there is no way he can escape. Either way I will be here with you to protect you." "Thank you for everything you and your family has done for me, Ethan. If it wasn't for

you I would have died a long time ago." "Are you ready to start school back?" "Yea, I have been thinking about something. I have already talked to the principal and my parents and they agree that if

I wanted to I could take extra classes this year and graduate early with you. What do you think?" "I'd love it, baby. Can you handle it?" "It won't be easy but I know I can handle it." By this time our

food was ready and by now I was pretty hungry. After we finished I decided to walk outside to wait for Ethan in the car. I pulled down the mirror half scared at what I would find there. I was a mess. I

had no makeup on but thank God I had thought to pull up my hair in a bun before going in the diner. I closed the mirror and saw a man with his face inches away from the car window looking in at me.

I started screaming knowing the doors weren't locked. The guy suddenly disappeared and I saw that Ethan had thrown him away from the car. I started to open my door but Ethan was already getting

in the front seat and starting the car. "Are you ok?" "Yea of course. He just scared me is all." He drove me the rest of the way home never letting go of my hand until he pulled up in front of my house.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while? Just until your parents get home." "It's ok. I'll be fine I'm just going to get some sleep." 'At least let me walk you in and make sure you get settled in."

"Ok." He got out of the car and opened my door for me helping me out of the car trying not to jostle my broken ribs too much. Once inside he set me on the couch and started flipping on lights so we

could see. I got up and went over to the stairs to go up to bed. I made the first step wincing and grimacing in pain. I climbed two more steps the same way but on the forth I was too weak and I

collapsed on the stairs. Ethan heard me and came running up to me, "Are you ok?" "I don't know it hurts really bad it has been getting worse since we left the diner. "Let's get you into bed and I will

get your medicine." He picked me up, carried me upstairs, and put me in my bed. "I'll be back." "Wait no I'm fine I don't want to be all doped up on that medicine right now." "Anna, you need to take it I

don't like seeing you in pain. It will help you sleep better too." "Just stay with me until I go to sleep then you can go home and get some sleep your self." "I will stay. I'm not going anywhere." He

crawled into bed beside me and I nestled into his side where I knew I would soon give up my fight against sleep. I began to dream about Derek and my accidents from the past few days they all

seemed so vivid and real. I woke up to my own screams only to find that I was alone. I guess Ethan decided to go home and get some rest himself right now the idea of him staying seemed really good

but it was too late he had gone home and he really did need the sleep. So I decided to get up and try to tackle the stairs to watch some TV and have a snack. On the way out I noticed my dad's office

door was cracked open so I went in and went to his desk. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow he had flown out to settle some things about Derek. I sat thinking about whether or not I

even wanted to know what my dad was hiding in this office. I pulled open the first drawer and sifted through every paper but found nothing important. I started his computer and began going through

his files and documents but still found nothing until I hit an encrypted page. I immediately knew the password, my name, because my dad is so predictable. Page after page popped up of information

on people in knew nothing about. From the look of it all my dad worked with the Government. What he exactly did I have no idea. I closed it all out and put away the papers I had now strewn onto the

floor and barely made it downstairs. I hopped on the couch and flipped on the TV but I had to settle for the news since nothing else was on. One particular head line caught my attention, "The

nationwide manhunt for Derek Hampton, who attacked his ex girlfriend, Anna McAlister, daughter of Bryan McAlister. He is now being charged with three counts of attentive murder and will be tried as

an adult." They showed a picture of Derek and a video of my father walking into a court room. I had already seen too much so I shut off the TV all together and sat in the couch thinking all by myself for

the rest of the afternoon. At about four my phone started ringing I looked at the caller ID and it was Ethan, "Hey Baby, have you rested ok?" "Not really. I took at little nap but I still can't sleep." "Well

I'll be over there in a few seconds your dad called me earlier and told me he wanted me to stay over with you. He and your mother won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." "Ok. See you in a few

minutes." "Love you Babe." "Love you too." I flipped back on the TV and settled on watching a movie until he got here. There was a knock at the door so I went to go and let Ethan in. "Hey!" I said as

he bent down to kiss me. "So did you get some rest?" "No, but have you seen the news today?" "No, why?" "They are all talking about me, my father, and Derek." "Well, it will be fine. Why don't we go

out to get your mind off of it." "Ok. Let's go." I grabbed my jacket and we walked outside. We got into his car and drove off into the sunset. We ate a local fast food place which was surprisingly good

for fast food. He had been driving for sometime now out of the city and into the mountain range. "Where are we going?" "I want to show you something. We should be there in a few minutes." I sat

back and watched out the window until he cam e to a stop at the top of the mountain. There were about 30 people there all driving very fast sports cars. "What is this?" "Just come on and you'll see." I

followed him to a group of people I thought I recognized from school. "So when do we start?" Ethan asked a guy I thought was named Brent. "Five minutes. We are just waiting for the clear from

Sarah." "Are we racing?" "Yea, I thought it would be good for you. This is a very good way to clear your head." "Come on we're up, Bro" Brent said. Ethan took my hand and pulled me back to the car

fastening the racing harness around me. He pulled up to the line and waited for our the next car to come up. Bent and his girlfriend pulled up beside us just as they started the count down. When they

dropped the flags we were off. Drifting around curves and speeding down the mountain. "This is so much fun. I wanted to do this back in New York but I never got the chance." It was supposed to be a

short way down but it seemed like time stood still when you were twisting and turning each sharp curve. "Just promise me you will never try this unless I am with you." "I promise on one condition.

You have to teach me how." "Fair enough." Ethan had managed to stay in front the entire time we rode down. We finally reached the bottom after what seemed like hours but it had only been twenty

minutes. "How is that for clearing your head?" "It was awesome although I don't think I want to attempt to race anyone." "You don't have to." I saw Brent tap on Ethan's window, "Hey man, Ryder

wants a race with you." "Tell him he had better get his money right." "What's that all about?" "Ryder is one of the east boys. He wants my position out here so bad it drives him crazy. Of course he

could never have it he could never drive as good as anyone on my crew." "Is it going to be safe for me to be in the car during this race?" "Of course. He wants my title but he's not stupid." He leaned

over and kissed me as we turned around to head up another part of the mountain. "I don't want you getting near Ryder so when we get up here please stay in the car." "What do you mean?" "I don't

want him near you that's all." "Ok" We made it to a trickier part of the mountain. It was very steep and narrow. We pulled up next to a black Lexus that I was sure had to have been suited up in some

way or it would never stand up to some of he cars out here. Ethan got out and was talking to Brent when the drivers door popped open and a guy jumped in and began to take off. "Who are you?" I

practically screamed. "Names don't really matter, darling." I saw a car zooming in on us and I prayed to God that it was Ethan. If the guy sitting next to me was Ryder there was no telling what in the

world he would do. He knew he had Ethan by the smug grin on his face. "What are you going to do with me?" "I don't know nock you around a bit maybe just to piss Ethan off. He knew I had it in for

him." "No, please don't hurt me. Just let me out and you can do whatever you want with the car. Just please let me go." I begged. "Then you'd miss all the fun." He skidded around a sharp curve barely

missing the side of a guard rail. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I flipped it open, "Ethan? Oh my God! Please get me out of here." Ryder ripped the phone from my hand and put it on speaker,

"Ryder, I swear if you hurt her I will kill you!" Ethan yelled through the phone. "I was thinking of knocking her around a little. A heart for a heart I'd call it." Before I could put my arms up to block him he

had punched me in my side. I screamed out in pain from the already broken ribs and a few more I was sure he had just cracked. "Anna! God, I swear I am going to kill you, Ryder." Ryder swung again

hitting me in my head so I was knocked out cold. Everything went black then and I heard or saw no more, all the pain from my broken ribs went away. I felt someone start to shake me and fear shot

through me. They were still shaking me and calling my name. I woke up screaming and crying only to find that it was Ethan trying to wake me up. "Baby, baby, it's ok. I'm here. I've got you." he said

pulling me into his arms. "Where is he?" "He ran off before I could get to him I was too scared to leave you to hunt him down so Brent and some friends went out looking." He touched the knot that

was now forming on my head. "Ow! How bad is it?" "It's pretty bad but some ice will take care of it. How are you ribs?" "I think he probably cracked some more but they'll mend." He helped me up and

into the car so we could go home. I sat in my seat staring out the window trying to piece together in my head what Ryder could have meant by a heart for a heart but I was so exhausted I kept coming

up blank. "There is something bothering you I can tell. What's on your mind?" I hesitated before answering him, "What did Ryder mean by a heart for a heart?" He sighed, "The girl you met the other

day, Valerie, well she was Ryder's girlfriend first and one night she met me at a race and she left Ryder a few weeks later. He was devastated and he blamed it all on me. I only dated her a month

before I broke it off she was too obsessed with Ryder and I'm now glad I did." He said smiling at me. Ethan's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it I guess he was hoping it was new about

Ryder. "Ok. I'll be right there. Don't you dare let him go." He hung up and sped the car up. I was scared to come face to face with Ryder again even though he would be restrained. There were several

cars parked along side the road where several people stood talking amongst themselves. Ryder was in the middle being held back by two guys. Ethan stopped the car and turned to me, "You don't

have to get out if you don't want to." "No, I'm fine." I said getting out of the car and taking Ethan's outstretched hand. He pulled me behind him as we approached Ryder. He looked like he could have

easily broken away from the two people holding him down. I stopped about five feet away from him dropping Ethan's hand and pulling back a few steps. Ryder saw me and laughed. Ethan got right in

his face, "I told you I'd kill you if you hurt her." he punched Ryder in his stomach sending him hurling over. "You took her away from me and I just gave you a taste of what it felt like." "Someone else

beat you to the punch there. If I ever see you around here again I swear I will kill you myself." Ethan turned around and came back over to me holding my hand and walking back to the car. "Let's go

home." he said kissing the back of my hand. We finally pulled up in my drive way after an hour thankfully I had left on lights outside. He got out and helped me out of the car since there was now

shooting pains in my ribs. He helped me to the couch before locking the door and setting the alarm just to please me. I still felt uneasy being in this house. He sat on the couch with me and pulled me

into his side where I knew I would fall asleep soon. "Anna, I am so sorry for all that has happened to you tonight. I should have never taken you out there." "Listen none of this is your fault. I had the

most fun tonight with you that I have had since I got here. I actually felt like myself for once since this mess began." "You always see the good side of everything, Anna. That's one of the things I like

most about you. I love you so much and I mean that." "I love you too. Earlier when you were talking to Ryder did you really mean it when you said you had already felt what it was like to loose me?"

"Yes, When your car flipped and when Derek pushed you out of the window. It felt like my whole world was crashing down. I just knew I had lost you. There is no way to explain how that feels." "I

hope I never have to experience that. I never want to think that I may loose you." "I do to. You need to try to go to sleep we have school tomorrow. Come on and I'll help you to your room." I got into

bed and set my alarm. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." He shut my door and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I slept peacefully until my alarms started blaring some 80's radio station.

I slammed it off knocking it onto the floor in the process. I got up unwillingly and got ready for school. I felt like a train wreck, my head was pounding and I desperately needed a Tylenol. I got down

stairs and went to the kitchen to hunt down something to take care of this splitting headache. I should have found something to eat but I was not in the mood I'd be lucky to make it through the day. I

walked into the living room to wait for Ethan and catch a few minutes of the news. So far there was nothing interesting to my surprise. Ethan came down a few minutes after I did looking very sleepy.

"I overslept. Come on lets go." We got in his car and drove to school. After last nights events everyone had their eyes on us and I knew the gossip was going to spread like wild fire. I kept my head

lowered as I made my way to first period with Ethan. All of my classes were with him now that I had decided to graduate early. I only had one online English class to take to get all the credits I needed.

The day pretty much drug by and I was glad to finally be pulling out of the parking lot and on my way home. Not to mention that it was Friday and Ethan's party would be tomorrow. When we pulled

into my drive way sitting where I usually parked my car was a car just like my last one. I jumped out and ran inside. "Mom, Dad." They came outside smiling when they saw how happy I was. "We

figured you'd want one just like your last." he said handing me the keys. "Thank you both so much!" I said hugging them both. "I'll see you later, Anna. My parents are leaving tonight and I have to

take them to the airport. I'll call you later." I ran up to him hugging him, "I love you." I whispered in his ear. My parents had made dinner so after I ate I went up to bed my headache was still bothering

me. I fell asleep quickly to my advantage. At about 3:00 in the morning I woke up with a searing migraine. Even in the silent darkness it was still unbearable. I called my mother and she came running

into my room, "What's wrong, honey?" "It's this headache I've had one since this morning and its getting worse." "I'll go get you some of my migraine medicine it should help." She came back with the

medicine and some water. After a few minutes the medicine began working and I could finally sleep. I didn't wake back up until late the next morning. I went downstairs and found my mother in her

office working, "Hey mom I'm going over to Ethan's to help him set up for his party tonight which reminds me I was planning on going and I have no idea when I might be back so I will probably just

stay over there." "Ok. Well if you need us your father and I will be here. Be careful these parties can get out of hand." "I will. I don't plan on staying the whole time." I got in my car and drove over to

Ethan's house hoping he was home. He answered the door smiling at me as usual. "Good morning my love." he said pulling me in the house and kissing me while he shut the door. "How is the party

decorating coming?" "Bad, I need help desperately." "That's what I'm here for. What all do you need done?" "Well, I ordered all the food and drinks and they will be here about an hour before the

party starts. My cousin has his own DJ business so he will be here soon. That should pretty much take care of it." "Ok well If you don't need me I am going to go home and get ready since it starts in

just a little while." "Ok. Don't be late it'll be no fun without you here." "K. Love you." "Love you too." I got in my car and went back home to get ready. I went straight to my closet and found the perfect

outfit. By the time I had fixed my hair and gotten dressed it was time for me to head back over. The party was supposed to start in half an hour and I didn't want to be late. It was just getting dark

when I got there and people were already filing in through the door. I found Ethan talking to Brent by the pool. The music was so loud and there were people everywhere I was surprised I found my

way through it all. "Hey, baby." "Hey." We stood and talked with Brent and some other people for a while before I went to go get something to drink and find an open bathroom. Ethan had

disappeared a few minutes earlier but I just figured he's gotten stuck clearing people out of the wrong rooms. I got upstairs and looked out the big window overlooking the front yard and I saw Ethan

at someone's car with another girl. They looked like they were arguing until she started kissed him. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I ran downstairs running into Brent on the way

out, "Hey, Anna, what's wrong?" "Nothing." I said as I stormed out to my car and drove home. I was sobbing by now and I slammed the door shut behind me when I got in. I heard my mother calling

behind me but I just ignored her and ran up to my room. I buried my face in my pillow and let it all out. I screamed and cried until I my throat was soar and my eyes were red and puffy. My mother came

in and sat beside me on the bed, "Baby, what's wrong?" "He kissed another girl, mom. I saw him, it looked like they were arguing until she started kissing him." "I'm sure it's just a big

misunderstanding. Have you talked to him about it?" "No. I don't care to." "Well honey try to get some sleep your head will be cleared by then." I changed and sat in my bed getting madder by the

minute. My phone started ringing on my nightstand but I didn't answer it I knew it was him. I ignored all of his calls and my parents sent him away when he came over for the next two days. I drove

myself to school on Monday and sat away from him in class. I was walking to my car after school and he sat leaned up against my car waiting for me. "Anna, please tell me what's wrong." "Go ask

Valerie." I said getting in my car and speeding off home. When I got home my parents were packing for their trip back to New York to pick up some things we had left behind. "Honey , are you sure you

don't want to come?" my dad asked. "I'll be fine. It's just for a few days you and mom go and enjoy yourselves." "Ok. We love you and we will be calling. Your dad and I will have our phones on at all

times if you need us." I sank into the couch after they had gone. It felt good to finally be by myself for a while. It would have been nice to have Ethan I was missing him but I still couldn't get over the

other night. I went into the kitchen and began looking around for something to eat when someone had put their hand over my mouth. When they turned me around I saw that it was Derek. He had

really escaped prison and he was here. No one was going to save me this time, Ethan wouldn't be here and neither would my parents. I started crying realizing that this was really going to be the end

for me. "Go ahead Derek. I'm done. Just kill me and get it over with. My life is ruined now anyway there isn't too much more you can do to hurt me." "What's wrong, Babe? You know I never did like

seeing you cry." "Well this guy I was seeing cheated on me, I'm stuck in this stupid town with no friends, my parents are never here they think they can make up for it by buying me stuff, and I'm tired

of it. Just go ahead." "You know your really killing my buzz here but it doesn't matter it'll still be fun." There was a knock at the door and he threw me over his shoulder and ran up stairs to my room. I

prayed to God it was Ethan. If I didn't come to the door he would just come on in. Derek threw me on the bed and placed the knife to my neck when he hear Ethan coming up stairs. "Get rid of him.

Now." Ethan knocked on my door. "Anna, baby please talk to me." I decided to use Ethan's middle name, Asher, to get his attention. I never called him Asher and he'd know something was wrong.

"Just go away, Asher. I can't talk to you right now." "Baby, I'm so sorry." "Did you hear me? Go away, Asher" I yelled. "Ok." I heard what sounded like footsteps going down the stairs and any hope

that I may have had was now gone. He hadn't heard my message and he actually went home. Derek kissed me, "Good girl, Anna." He still had the knife and was tracing it down my stomach when he

pushed it in too hard causing me to scream out in pain just as Ethan burst in. "Ethan, he has a knife." Derek pulled me off the bed and put the knife to my throat. "Try anything and I'll kill her I swear I

will." Tears were steadily streaming down my face burning my eyes. "Don't you think you have hurt her enough already? Let her go and get her where it will really hurt. Kill me instead. Hurting me will

hurt her more than anything you could ever do to her." "Tempting but no. I may take you up on that some other time though." "Derek, just listen to me please. Let Ethan go please. He hasn't done

anything to you. I drug him into this. Just let him walk out of here and I'll do anything please just don't hurt him." "Aww. Isn't this just adorable. I love how both of you are just so self sacrificial but

Anna, just because I do still care about you I will let him go." "Anna, no what are you doing?" "I'm saving you." The words were barely audible to my own ears. "Go." Derek said motioning Ethan out

the door. "I'm not leaving her." Ethan moved closer to us with his hands up. "What are you doing, Ethan?" "I told you I would be here for you no matter what." Derek shoved us both on my bed. The

blood from the cut on my stomach was staining my shirt so I grabbed my pillow case and placed it on the open wound. Ethan looked me in the eyes and gave me a reassuring look and I had hope that

he had a plan to get us out. I tried to think about ways to get to Derek in my head. I had never really seen him have a weakness besides his little sister who died last year. She was ten and Derek

really loved her. I hated to use her this way but I had to find a way out. "Derek, how has your mother been?" Ethan's eyes shot up to me confused but ignored him and continued. "Why?" "Well, she

took your sisters death pretty hard last year and I know that when we left New York she was still depressed." "I don't know I haven't seen her in months. Shut up and leave my mother and sister out

of this." "Derek, what would your sister say if she saw you doing this to me? She always loved me when we were together. I loved her too." I had finally gotten to him and he sank to his knees. I got

off the bed and knelt beside him. "Derek, she loved you very much and she wouldn't want to see you do this. Throw the knife over there and come down stairs with us." I held out my hand for him to

take. Ethan picked up the knife in case Derek changed his mind. We got downstairs and Ethan bandaged up my stomach and we sat in the living room to wait for the police to come and get Derek.

"Anna, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I know that can never begin to make up for what I have done but I truly am sorry." "I know you are. Derek, do you know anything about what

our fathers do? I think they work with the government but I'm not sure." "No I've tried to find out but I come up blank every time." We sat in silence until the police came and arrested Derek. Ethan

shut the door and came back over to the couch where he pulled me onto his lap. "How did you do that?" "Well, I know how much he cares for his sister and he'd never hurt her in anyway. One of the

last things she told him before she died was to always protect me and keep me safe. She loved me like I was her sister and wanted more than anything to see me and Derek together. That is one of

the reasons it hurt him so much when I broke up with him." "I'm glad this whole thing is over and you and I can move on." "Me too. By the way if I recall you have some major explaining to do." I said

sitting up and scooting away from him. He laughed and pulled me back, "I know you saw Valerie kiss me and I'm so sorry I didn't come to you and tell you but I didn't want to upset you. Valerie showed

up at the party trying to start something and I made her leave when I got her outside she kissed me." "I believe you. She knew that I was watching because she was looking right at me when she

kissed you. Just please promise me that if anything like this ever happens again please tell me." "I promise." When he kissed me everything around me seemed to fade away and disappear like

nothing else mattered except that we were he together. I called my parents telling them all that had happened and they were coming home on the next flight out but I told them I was fine and it

would be ok for them to stay Ethan would be here with me until they came back. We went to school the next day and everyone was buzzing with the news of the upcoming formal. There were posters

every where and girls ooing and ahing over dress ideas. I was never one to go to dances even when I was dating Derek I never went with him to a dance. Since it was Friday our teachers had given

us no homework thank God I had been loaded down all week with work. I was now at my locker packing up to go home when Ethan came by to help me with my things. "Hey what do you think about

going out to night I wanted to talk to you about something?" "Ok, where do you want to go?" I asked as we started walking out to the car. "There is this new Italian place and everyone has been

talking about how good it is." "I haven't had good Italian food since I left New York." He kissed me before getting in and starting the car. The hostess showed us to our table where we ordered and

began waiting for our food. "So I was wondering what would you say if I asked you to go to Formal with me? I know you're not one for dances but you have never been to a dance with me." "I would

love to." "Good. I was so scared you wouldn't want to go." "Baby, I'd go anywhere with you." He laughed, "I might take you up on that sometime. After I thought we could go to my parents beach

house with Brent, Karen, Brandon, and Chloe." "That'd be awesome I'll call Karen and Chloe tomorrow and see if they want to go dress shopping together." "Ok." By this time our food had come and it

was really good. We finished and left to go home since I was about to crash from exhaustion. Ethan was staying over tonight with me because without my parents home he didn't want to leave me

alone and he had gotten word that Ryder wasn't finished. We got inside and went straight to the pool for a swim before bed. I got out and went to sit on a lounge chair. All that has been going on in

my life I had forgotten to look at the date. It was September 15. Five years to the day that I lost my older brother, Will. Will was 17 when he died which made me 12. Ethan saw something was wrong

with me and got out of the pool. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked sitting beside me on the lounge chair. "With all that has been going on I haven't really noticed the date in a while. On this day five years

ago my brother Will died in a car accident." "I'm so sorry, Anna. It must be very hard for you were you two close?" "Yes, what makes it even worse is that I was in the car with him when it happened. I

was in the hospital for a month from all my injuries. My parents told me that when I finally woke up all I kept saying was "where's Will?" "How did it happen?" "They think it was a drunk driver but they

don't know it was a hit and run. God, I just miss him so much." my voice broke and the tears came. It had been a long time since I had talked about Will to any one even my parents. Ethan just held me

I don't think he knew what to say. If you have ever lost someone that close to you the last thing you want to hear is "It's going to be ok." or "He's in a better place." He may be in a better place but I'd

do anything to bring him back. "How old were you?" "I was 12 and he was 17. You are the first person that I have ever talked to about Will since he died. I have never even talked about him to my

parents." I was still in tears but the sobbing had ceased for now. "Come on." he sail lifting me into his arms and carrying me inside. I went to my bedroom and got changed and went back downstairs

where Ethan was lying watching something on TV. He held his arms out and I laid beside him facing away form the TV I was too sleepy to watch TV. It wasn't long before I had passed out from

exhaustion and everything slowly slipped away. I dreamt peacefully for the rest of the night until early morning around 7:00 I got up and went to make breakfast. I knew it wouldn't be long before he

started to smell the food and he would wake up. I started cracking eggs and starting the frying pan when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "How are you this morning, Love?" "Great." He

twisted me around, lifted me onto the counter, and kissed me. "I'll do breakfast this morning. You need to get ready soon Karen and Chloe will be here at 9:00. While you guys are gone Brent,

Brandon, and I are going out for a while. We ate breakfast and I went upstairs to get ready. I sat at my desk and began writing Ethan a note that I could slip in his car before I left. I pulled out a piece

of paper and a pen and let it all flow from my heart.

_Dear Ethan,_

_Even though we haven't been together very long it feels like I have known you for forever. My life has been in complete turmoil for a few months now but whenever I am with you it all seems to fade away and I _

_feel like I can actually breathe. You made me strong again, something I haven't been for a long time now. When my world is falling apart you are always there picking up the pieces and holding me together. I can_

_ never begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you so much. _

_Love,_

_Anna _

I sealed the letter and after getting ready I went downstairs to find a way to slip the note in his car without him seeing. He was sitting on the couch waiting for his friends. "I think I left my bag in your

car is it

unlocked?" "Yea I think so you know I could go with you today. Just saying." "No, I don't want you to see my dress until tonight." "Ok" I went outside to and placed the note leaning against the gear

shift where he was sure to find it. I went back inside to wait I was kind of excited about tonight even though I was so nervous I was practically shaking. "Did you find it?" "No maybe its somewhere in

my room but it will be fine my wallet's in my car and that is all I need." It wasn't long before Karen and Chloe got there and we agreed to take my car there. I was so excited about driving it again I

hadn't driven it since my parents had gotten it for a few days ago. We got to the store in Seattle and began looking around for dresses. It didn't take me long to find the one I knew was perfect. It was

a deep sapphire blue with intricate beading and it was strapless. I tried it on and it fit perfectly Ethan loved blue on me anyway. In no time I had bought the dress and a pair of silver diamond studded

heels. My mother and daddy had given me a diamond necklace that would go great with it as well. I helped Karen and Chloe find dresses and in about an hour we were finished and on our way to get

our hair and makeup done. I went with curly and down it was a change for me. I usually wore my hair straight but I thought it would be nice to have a few curls and the lady who did my hair promised

me it would stay curled all night. We left and headed home to get ready since we had to leave in two hours. Thank god my dress was in a black bag so I could keep my dress a surprise but Ethan

wasn't there when I got back so I took advantage of it and went to get ready. The dress looked stunning and I looked really tall now with the heels but even with them I would still be short next to

Ethan. I packed a bag for when we stayed at the beach house later on. I descended the stairs and found that Ethan was already waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He was smiling and a little

taken back when he saw me. "You are beautiful." he said spinning me around and kissing me. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." "I got your note this afternoon and I loved every word. I love you

too. What brought all that on?" "Well, I haven't really told you that much how much you meant to me and how important you are to me." "Come on we are going to be late." We got in his car and

drove to the hotel where the formal was being held. Cars lined the parking. "I never knew we had this many people at Perkins." "We don't. Each student is allowed to bring one other couple with them

so we get a lot of people. As we walked in the music was loud and sounded all through the hotel. The ballroom was amazing there were hanging crystals everywhere with varying shades of blue all

around which was accented by black chairs and table settings. "Thank you for bringing me here. I never would have dreamed I would have gone to one of these." "I wouldn't be here with anyone else.

Let's dance." We moved onto the dance floor and began dancing to the band that was playing. The music became slower and I rested my head on Ethan's chest. "I love you, Anna." "I love you too."

"What do you say we go it's almost over and I have something I want to give you." He took my hand and we left and got in his car. We drove for a while before pulling up at a huge house right on the

shore with no other houses around. He got my door and pulled me onto the beach before finally stopping. "What are we doing?" He didn't say anything he just sat down beside me. "Anna, I have been

thinking about this for a long time now and I wanted to give this to you." He pulled out a small box and I gasped not knowing what was coming next. He opened the box and pulled out the ring. "Anna,

I got you this ring as a promise ring. I am so sure that you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know we are too young so this is I guess my way of saying I want to be with you

forever. Will you accept this ring?" Tears were streaming down my face and it took me a few seconds to answer him. "Yes." I said and he kissed me by this time we were both crying. I wiped away my

tears and hugged him. I stared at the ring on my finger, it was beautiful. It started to get cold so Ethan put his jacket around me and we went back to the house to get settled. As soon as I got

unpacked I got out my phone and went to the balcony to call my mom. "Hello?" "Hey mom it's me how are you and dad?" "We're good what are you up to?" "Well tonight I went to the formal at school

with Ethan and that was awesome. Then we went to his beach house with some friends but they won't be here until a little while later. What I am excited about though is that when we got here

Ethan pulled me on the beach and he gave me a promise ring." "I know sweetie he has already talked to your father and I about it. I am so happy for you." "I know I am too." We went on with details

about the dance and what I wore and how I was doing. I told her goodbye and went downstairs. Ethan standing on the back porch watching the waves crash on the shore. "Hey I thought Karen and

Chloe and the guys were coming?" "No it's just going to be us that was just a bluff to get you out of the house while the guys went with me to get your ring." he said smiling. "I can't believe you." I

said wrapping my arms around him. "You know I really do love your dress." "I thought you would I know you love blue on me and when I saw I knew it was the one." "Gosh I dread going to school on

Monday the only good thing is we have only two more weeks until we graduate." "I know I can't wait." I started shivering, "It is chilly out here for it to be early May." "Come on lets go inside." We went

inside and it wasn't long I fell asleep on the couch listening to the crackles of the fire in the fireplace. I savored the rest of the weekend with Ethan that was left it wasn't long before reality began to

set back in and it was time to go to school. The next two weeks at school were very hectic with finals and graduation plans going on so Ethan and I barely had any spare time. It was the day of

graduation and I was so nervous because I had to walk up in front of all those people but it all went away when I got up there. After the ceremony my parents and Ethan's parents were throwing both

of us a party and had already invited the entire senior class. The party was going well and I was surrounded by my friends and family so I was happy but it wasn't long before a whole new set of

nerves began to kick in when I began to think about leaving home for college but I knew it would all go away and I would be fine.

I really like the first Anna story (Secrets) but this last one (Time To Reveal) was very hard for me to continue writing so I highly doubt there will be anymore sequels. I am sorry if it isn't any good but I have had mono and it is very hard for me to tackle school and keep up my stories. Anyone who has ever had mono can sympathize with me. You should definitely check out my twilight story called Darkened Day. It is my own version of Breaking Dawn. Don't get me wrong I love Breaking Dawn but I decided to twist it up a little and I warn you it is very different but all of my friends like it.


End file.
